Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved stapler of such a type that it utilizes a cassette having a set of staples previously charged thereinto.
Background
The applicant had proposed a cassette type stapler wherein a cassette is charged forwardly into a stapler body and wherein after charged, a possible play created between the cassette and the stapler body is taken out under the action of spring means. See Japanese Patent Application No. 61-45949. In our proposal, the spring means is provided on the inner face of the closed rearward end of a cassette holding member. A cassette is pressed into the hollow portion of the cassette holding member against the force of the spring means. The cassette is locked in place within the cassette holding member by locking means. In such an arrangement, it is difficult to form the spring means on the inner face of the closed rearward end of the cassette holding member. In the above arrangement, the cassette will pop out from the cassette holding member under the action of the spring means as the locking means is released from the cassette. However, the "pop-out" action is not necessarily desirable in all events.